The Moments of Sadico
by arKlight.RevIsion
Summary: Ever wondered what happened between the lives of Nico and Sadie? A bunch of one-shots after my story, "Chance Meeting", and before "Searching For the Heir of the Time Lord". Sadico, of course Just like all my other PJO/TKC crossovers .
1. Facebook, Pranks, and Pictures

**A new story, guys!**

_**Chapter 1: Pranks, Facebook, and Pictures**_

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

"Good morning."

I nearly jumped out of my bed. I mean, who would wake me up at 6:30 in the morning? A pair of brown eyes were gazing at me, his mouth hanging agape, and staring at in awe. His entire face was red, and he was backing slightly, as if he was considering about making a run for it without even explaining himself. I wanted to scream at him for almost giving me a bloody heart attack, but I felt myself blushing instead, and wondering at the same time what he was looking at, when my gaze travelled down to my body…

Oh crap, I only had underwear and a shirt on!

I hastily grabbed the nearest thing on my nightstand, my wand, and chucked it at that super annoying (but cute, h I hate myself sometimes) son of Hades.

"Nico, you pervert, get out of my room!" The wand made a beeline for him. I suppose it was the magic that acted as a targeting system, because my wand was spinning, and following Nico wherever he went. While he was distracted, I checked the door to see if anyone had come in, and thankfully, no one did yet. My face was probably red from embarrassment, and anger.

To my utter satisfaction, Nico ran for the door, but tripped on a tripwire that I had made for Carter, or whoever barges into my room without knocking. A bucket full of sour milk dropped on his head, some splashing on me. I recoiled at the smell. Ugh, not one of my best plans.

Apparently, Nico had never seen, or heard, of sour milk, because he just looked at me in confusion. "Sadie, if you wanted to give me a milk bath, you could've-"

He never got finish that sentence. My wand finally caught up on him, and wacked him hard on the head. He stumbled in front of my door, and fell flat on his face.

I silently thanked the Stoll brothers for teaching me how to prank.

Nico pouted, which made my heart melt. It was a lot cuter when he does it, rather than that god Anubis, which I've completely forgotten. I had even removed his poster from my closet door. Nico muttered, "Ow." He rubbed the back of his head, where a nasty bump was beginning to show.

Inwardly, I smiled. But on the outside, I was showing pure concern. "You okay?" I asked innocently.

He gave me one of his death glares, which was really effective. "I just got hit by a boomerang thingy. Do you really think I'm okay…uh-oh." His eyes lost their focus, and he began to tip forward. I caught him just in time before he did a face-plant to the floor, _again_, and was really surprised at how thin and light he was.

"Nico? Nico! Earth to death boy, hello?" I shook him hard, but came no response from him. I was beginning to get worried. What if I had overdid it? What if…what if I killed him? I gasped at that thought.

Just as I was about to go hysterical and cry my eyes out, I felt his hands grab mine. "Ha!"

"Ahh!" I screamed. Nico fell over to the floor, laughing his head off.

"Your face-you should've seen…oh gods…too bad I couldn't get a picture…hahaha!"

I was fuming mad. Here I was, concerned for his sake, and it all turned to be a prank? I had to admit though, I didn't see that one coming.

The moment he sat up straight, I slapped him upside the head, right where my wand whacked him earlier. .

"Ow! What in dad's name was that for?" he complained, rubbing the spot.

"That's for being a perverted jerk! Now, get out of my room before I ha-di you to pieces." Then I thought of something better. "Or send everyone that picture of you sucking your thumb." I smiled evilly.

Nico paled, or at least, he paled more, since he was already pale from the beginning. "You wouldn't."

"Yes I would. Try me."

I suppose I have to explain where that picture came from. About a week ago, Percy had invited Carter and I to Camp Half-Blood, where we had a nice game of Capture the Flag. (Carter went ballistic, however, and nearly trampled half the campers with his avatar.) That night, we were all sticky, sore, and tired from the game, and Chiron had allowed me to spend the night at Nico's cabin. Needless to say, I was very happy, but little did I know that that night would give me leverage over my boyfriend for life. The moment I came in, I heard moaning from one of the beds, and upon closer inspection, I saw Nico, but not in any way I saw him before. He was sucking his thumb, and hugging one of those care bear dolls that little kids loved. I wanted to laugh at him on the spot, but I thought better of it. I quickly grabbed a camera that I stowed in the duat for emergency reasons (like this epic moment) and snapped about twenty pictures of him, all in different angles. I even heard him mumble the care bears theme song once.

Finally, the flash seemed to irritate his eyes, as they fluttered open angrily.

"Wha-"

His expression softened when he saw it was just me. "Oh, Sadie. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just watching you sleep." I said, trying to keep up a straight face.

"Watching me sleep…" he eyes widened. He glanced down at the care bears doll he was holding, and immediately put a hand in front of his face. "This is not what it looks like!"

"Oh, and what does it look like, death boy?" I cooed.

"Uh…" he scratched his head, thinking of an answer. "I'll get you back on that."

I couldn't hold it anymore. I fell on the floor, laughing. "Geez, Nico! I never thought…You…dolls…oh stop, this too much, stop!" Tears were leaking out of my eyes.

His face reddened. "I uh.."

"You can't get out of this one, death boy." I showed him the camera.

He made a grab for it, but just as his hand was about to get a hold of it, I dropped it, and about midway to the floor, it disappeared in my duat locker.

"Where is that damn camera?" he demanded.

I glared at him. "Did you just curse at me?"

"No! Now where is that damn camera?"

"Ask me nicely."

He pursed his lips. A hand grabbed mine, and he knelt in front of me, looking at me through puppy dog eyes. "Please, my beautiful Sadie, can my fairest maiden please give me the damn camera?"

I thought for a moment. "No, too cheesy. And you still said damn."

He threw his hands up in the air. "Oh, come on! And in my defense, Care bears is a really cool show!"

I hugged him from behind. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Now, ask me nicely, and I may give it to you." I whispered playfully in his ear.

"Please, just don't tell anyone." He moaned.

"I won't tell anyone." I promised. Blackmail material like this was for one-time use only, and I prefer to use it in a much more…difficult situation.

"Pinky promise?" he held out his pinky.

I rolled my eyes. "Pinky promise." I intertwined my pinky finger in his.

He smiled. "Cool."

Now, back to the current situation. "You promised! Pinky promise, remember?" Nico moaned.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Nico. That is so like, twenty years ago or something. Now, if you excuse me, I have some picture to upload on Facebook."

Nico tackled me from behind. "No!"

We rolled, until he eventually was on top of me, pinning me down. There was practically no space between us. Before I could complain and demand that he get off me, his lips were already on mine. That was one of Nico's good points: he was an amazingly good kisser. I felt myself giving more and more into the kiss.

We finally broke for air, gasping. "Please, don't do that." He whispered again in my ear.

"On one condition."

"What?"

"Kiss me again."

"With pleasure." Needless to say, the second time was even better than the first.

Too bad_ Carter_ had to come in and ruin the picture.

"Sadie, what are you doing? Nico, get off her!" he was hysterical. I saw his hand twitch, and his khopesh appeared.

Nico sheepishly stood up, and offered a hand. I took it gratefully.

If possible, Carter's already beet red face turned redder even more. "Just what do you two think you're doing?"

Nico shrugged. "Kissing. Why , you jealous that you couldn't kiss Zia?" Nico taunted.

Carter's eyes narrowed. His sword hand was twitching, as if he was already considering beheading Nico on the spot. "No. I just wanted to learn why you were straddling her." He turned to me. "and for heaven's sake, Sadie! You told me you tow weren't going to go past kissing!"

I eyed him questioningly. "We aren't!" I protested, throwing my arms in the air.

He raised an eyebrow. "Then why are your pants off?"

"My pants…" I looked down, and remembered. Nico. My room. Me sleeping. My entire face felt hot. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh sure. What does it look like, exactly?" he growled.

"Look man, I just went to check on her today, and-" Nico started to explain, but Carter cut him off.

"Whoa, hold it there. You went to her room?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Early in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Just the two of you?"

"Yes."

"And you're wondering why I'm going hysterical right now." He glared at me. I smacked Nico in the arm.

Then carter did something that I never expected. He turned around, put his sword back in the duat, and walked away from us. "Oh it's cool. Never mind. Sadie's old enough to know what she's doing anyway."

We looked at him suspiciously, but decided that he really meant it.

"Okay…I'm just going to go to my room now and put on some pants, if you don't mind."

He nodded sheepishly.

Later that afternoon, as I checked my Facebook page, I noticed that there were twelve new photos that I was tagged in. I opened them, and saw that they were all from Carter.

I opened one, and I almost clawed my eyes out.

It was a picture of me and Nico, kissing, this morning, when he straddled me to the floor.

I checked the comments, and found out that almost the entire Egyptian and Greek pantheons had liked this.

I read the comments, and here were some of them:

**Percy Jackson: Finally, Nico! Taking the next step? Congrats, man! Took you faster than and I. XD 11:40 a.m.**

**Annabeth Chase: *groans* Percy, don't embarrass us. Oh, and by the way, Sadie, nice job. ;D BTW, was he good? 11:50 a.m.**

I went red at those comments alone. But before I went out to kill Carter, I decided to read some more.

**Nico di Angelo: Guys, WE DID NOT HAVE SEX! It was a simple misunderstanding. Oh and Carter, YOU'RE DEAD! 11:55 a.m.**

I smiled at that comment. At least Nico had been a gentleman, and didn't play along with Carter's games. I will remember to reward him later for that.

**Zia Rashid: Guys, Congrats! Finally, taking the next step…before we know it, the Kane family might just get bigger! :P 12:01 p.m.**

I groaned at that comment. Even Zia…I facepalmed. When I get hold of Carter…

**Amos Kane: Sadie! You told me you and Nico weren't going to… what has this world come to? 12:25 p.m.**

**Julius Kane/Osiris: Sadie, if I were you, I would hide your boyfriend where I couldn't get a hold of him, because if I do, I'm going to send him to Hades in a **_**very **_**painful way. ):( 1:01 p.m.**

**Ruby Kane: No comment. *sniffles* Oh my little girl, so grown up…1:20 p.m.**

**Hades: Yeah, Nico! Bang her hard! 2:00 p.m.**

**Nico di Angelo: DAD! *facepalms* 2:01 pm.**

**Chiron: Nico, you two are too young to do anything like that! KP for two weeks. 2:27 p.m.**

**Poseidon: That's my nephew. Finally, it seems Percy's luck on girls has finally fallen on you. I mean, just last week, I saw him with Rachel…2:49 p.m.**

**Percy: Dad! 2:49 p.m.**

**Annabeth Chase: Percy! 2:49 p.m.**

**Percy Jackson: It was just a walk! A friendly walk! I swear! (Please don't kill me.) 2:52 p.m.**

Every molecule in my body told me not to read anymore. Gods, this was getting too embarrassing. But it helps escalate my anger, so I figured if I just read a few more…

**Artemis: Oh my, not another maiden lost. 3:00 p.m.**

**Aphrodite: Nico job, Nico. I knew that you two were meant for each other. Next time, invite me. *winks* 3:25 p.m.**

**Ares: Yeah, and me! 3:26 p.m.**

**Nico di Angelo: *facepalms* GUYS FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME, SADIE AND I DID NOT HAVE SEX! 3:28 p.m.**

**Percy Jackson: We never said you did. 3:29 p.m.**

**Nico di Angelo: O.O 3:30 p.m.**

**Horus: Ha! Denial means that you two really did it! Congrats di Angelo! You finally became a man.3:33 p.m.**

**Nico di Angelo: HEY! 3:34 p.m.**

**Bast: My poor kitten, so grown up…and doing IT with a boy… 3:35 p.m.**

I felt like I was about to have a heart attack any minute. Then, I saw somebody's name, someone which I hoped would be the last person to see this.

**Anubis: No, Sadie, why! And worst of all, why with HIM? 3:47 p.m.**

**Horus: Oohh! Is Anubis getting jealous? 3:47 p.m.**

**Anubis: Am not! 3:49 p.m.**

**Horus: O.o 3:50 p.m**

**Nico di Angelo: IYF, Anubis! 3:52 p.m.**

**Anubis: before I kill you, what's IYF? 3:53 p.m.**

**Nico di Angelo: In your face! 3:54 p.m.**

**Anubis: That's it! Wait, did you just admit that you two really did have sex? 3:55 p.m.**

**Nico di Angelo: Uh… 3:57 p.m.**

I groaned. Why did Nico's stupidity take over all of a sudden?

**Percy Jackson: I knew it! 4:00 p.m.**

**Amos Kane: NO! Sadie, if you're reading this, come down here, NOW! 4:00 p.m.**

**Ruby Kane: Grown up already…and doing IT…4:00 p.m.**

**Horus: Yeah! 4:00 p.m.**

**Hades: Go, my son! 4:00 p.m.**

**Annabeth Chase: Finally, Sadie! 4:00 p.m.**

**Artemis: Oh no… 4:01 p.m.**

**Aphrodite: Just remember to invite me next time. 4:01 p.m.**

**Ares: And me! 4:01 p.m.**

Just as I was about to turn around to find Carter and wring his neck, another comment popped up.

**Carter Kane: Thank you for supporting my sister, guys. I mean, their moans were heard outside of her door. It literally scarred me for life. 4:03 p.m.**

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped back down on my chair, and commented on the stupid picture so fast that my laptop nearly broke.

**Sadie Kane: Carter, you are SO dead! And for the rest of you, NICO AND I DID NOT HAVE SEX! 4:04 p.m.**


	2. Dates, Pictures, and Photoshop

Dates, Pictures, and Photoshop

N  
I  
C  
O

I was so excited. Today, I was about to go on another date with Sadie. Well, until my favorite cousin (blech) just had to "accidentally" spill his coke all over my shirt.

"Percy! What the hell!" I said, staring in disbelief at the coke stain in front of my shirt. "I've got my date, and you just ruined my fucking shirt!"

Percy snorted. "You? A date? You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not!" I huffed.

"Well, who is she?" he asked innocently.

"Sadie Kane." I mumbled.

He stared at me incredulously. "No way in hell. I mean, not that I'm degrading you or anything, but that girl is a little bit out of your league, isn't she?"

"Hey! I can be charming too, you know." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Geez, sorry man, it's just that," – he looked into the distance – "oh, Annabeth's calling me. Catch you later dude." He patted me on the shoulder, and ran off.

I shook my head in disbelief. Sometimes, I believed that his life was entirely dedicated to ruining mine. I jogged back to my cabin as fast as I could, threw on another shirt, and made a beeline for the door. Just to my luck, Clarisse was leaning against the door and as soon as I opened it, she fell backwards, and her eyes met mine.

"Oh Clarisse. What are you doing here?" I asked her nonchalantly.

"I need a sparring partner. All the others are scared to fight me." She said.

"What about Percy?" I groaned. I was going to be late!

"He was busy with Annabeth in his cabin…"

I did not need that mental image in my head at the moment.

I shrugged. "Well, sorry. But I've got a date."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "You? Have a date? Please Nico, stop making lame excuses. Seriously, it's annoying." She dragged me to the swordfighting arena.

"Hey! I'm serious, Clarisse! Sadie is going to be really mad if I get there late!" I protested.

"Sadie Kane?" Clarisse scoffed. "Oh please, she is _so_ out of your league."

I threw up my hands in the air. "Oh, come on! Why doesn't anybody at this stupid camp believe me?"

She snorted. "Uh, because everybody knows she's Percy's girlfriend, idiot."

"WHAT!" I tripped on a rock, and fell flat on my face.

"Busted."

"Wait, who said that?" I demanded.

"The Stolls." Clarisse informed me. "They've got pictures, too." She took out her wallet, and pulled out a 2x2 picture. She handed it to me.

I stared at it in shock. It was a picture of Percy and Sadie, liplocking. Then, I recognized the shirt. It was a plain old black t-shirt, with a white neckline. Sadie had given it to me once, saying that "it looked cute on me." I didn't have the heart to throw it out, so I wore it instead. Why waste a perfectly good shirt?

"Damn Stolls." I cursed. I crumpled the picture in my hands. They obviously use Photoshop to put Percy's face instead of mine, then just adjusted the colors a bit to match our skin tone. From another pair of eyes, it must've been the gossip of a lifetime. It was _that _good.

"Hey!" Clarisse wrestled it from my grasp. "I paid five drachmas just to get this, you know."

I facepalmed. "Clarisse, that was photoshopped. That was really me and Sadie."

"Oh please." Clarisse smirked. "You're just jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Hery guys." Percy walked over to us, carrying a can of coke, Annabeth clinging to his arm. They were both laughing, and having a great time.

I grabbed the picture from Clarisse's hand, and gave it to him. "Do you know anything about this?" I demanded, my face heating up.

He grinned at me, took a sip of his coke, and looked at the picture. Suddenly, his eyes widened. He alternated his look at me, and then the picture. Then, he spit his coke all over my shirt. _Again_.

"What the Zeus?" he stumbled backwards. "Nico, I had absolutely _nothing_ to do with that."

Annabeth glanced at the picture, and stared at her boyfriend in disbelief. "Percy, you no good, two-timing cheater!" she ran off, but not kicking him in the…_soft parts._

"Annabeth, wait!" Percy struggled to get up, and limped after Annabeth like a satyr.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "That's what you get for cheating, kelp head."

I stared at her incredulously. "Wait, they really didn't know?"

She shook her head. "Everybody at camp but them knows. Ask around." She walked away, totally forgetting about our fight.

Needless to say, I was late. For fifteen minutes.

Sadie ranted on me about how you should not keep girls waiting, and Amos and Carter informed me of how Sadie ranted on _them _for me making her wait. I tried to explain to her, but she didn't believe me.

"But Sadie! It's the truth. Look, there was even this picture of you and Percy-" she held up her hand.

"Wait, what picture?"I showed them the one I had gotten from the Stolls before I left.

She slapped me in the face. "Ow! What was that for! I didn't do anything."

"Thanks for scarring me for life." Sadie mumbled, threw the picture at me, and stomped upstairs.

Carter just patted my shoulders. "Real smooth, dude. Real smooth."


	3. Laptops and Fanfiction

**Yay! Update! Mustache lover, if you're reading this, I kinda took an excerpt from one of your stories, and if you read the title, you'll understand why. I hope you guys like this!**

Laptops and Fanfiction.

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

Hey, Sadie here.

It was a peaceful weekend at Brooklyn House. I was currently on my bed, browsing my laptop, checking my Facebook account, listening to Adele on YouTube, and all that jazz. Serenity was present for once in my room. No exploding donkey curses, or a baboon trying to eat my hair out. That is, until carter barged into my room unannounced.

"Sadie! Come downstairs now! You have _got _to see this." I could've sworn he was keeping himself from laughing.

I groaned. I should've known that this peace would not last long. I threw a pillow at him, and I really had good aim. It hit him on the head. "Get out! I could've been changing, for all you care."

He blushed, and hastily closed the door, grumbling on about how such a stupid brother he is, I laced up my combat boots, and trudged downstairs.

Nico, Percy, Bast, Thalia, Amos, and Carter were all huddled around the coffee table, intently staring at something. I came over and said, "Hey, what's up?"

Carter pointed to the screen. I read the browser, and it said, "FanFiction – Unleash you imagination."

I rolled my eyes, and glared at Carter. "So? That's it? You barged into my room, disrupted my peaceful day, all for a bloody writer's website?"

"Look again." Thalia said.

I sighed. My brother really was a piece of work. If he thought that this would get me to study for that exam that we will have at school tomorrow (Yes, we go to Goode High School at Amos' request.), then he obviously didn't know me that well. Gran and gramps had tried worse things. I shivered at the memory of me wearing nothing but a skirt for a week, but still, I held strong at that one. Truthfully, it was rather very funny, all the boys, gawking at me like some kind of goddess.

I read again, and noticed for the first tome the words, "Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Kane Chronicles Crossovers."

That intrigued me a bit. It seems to me that our recordings had started some kind of fandom on the internet, but why was Percy's name on it? Then I saw the word "Books."

I turned to him. "Hey Percy. You didn't tell us you had a book about you."

He shook his head. "Actually, I don't. I don't even know where that came from."

Then from out of nowhere, Nico suddenly blurted out , "Hades no."

"What?" I asked. He pointed at the screen.

I read the title of the article. "_That's My Mum__, by Mustache lover_."

I read the rest of the article, my face going redder by the minute. I practically screamed at the paragraphs:

_"Ah, yes. I heard of that whole fiasco. Unfortunate…well you seem to make my daughter __very __happy Nico. Be careful with her! We all love her here. If anything were to happen to her, well…I'd feel sorry for you." She smirked._

_I looked up to see Carter and Zia holding hands on the terrace watching us. I remembered how Zia could take out a dozen demons at a time with her fireballs, and how Carter went berserk when Sadie got a cut on her arm. He totally, massacred that demon that gave it to her.(not to mention he's the host of a war god.) I remembered her uncle Amos, who had the whole Egyptian fighting force behind him, as well as Set, the god of evil, under his control._

_My gaze drifted to Bast who was licking her hand like a cat with one cat-like eye open and trained on Sadie and I. I also remembered how Bast sliced two Egyptian monsters up like play dough (that was from Sadie and carter's book.). I recalled Sadie's friendliness with many of the gods and goddesses, including Bes and Isis. Needless to say, I gulped._

_Sadie's mom chuckled and began addressing Sadie. "Ohh, I can't believe you've got your first boyfriend, a nice one at that. Oh…such an adorable couple. Soon you'll be—"_

_"Muum!" Sadie sighed, obviously embarrassed. She looked down and blushed._

"It's true anyway. " Carter commented.

"Yeah…" Nico looked unnerved. "Guys, you wouldn't actually…you know, kill me. Right?" he was starting to sweat, hard.

"No worries, Nico." Bast purred, and patted his back. "Perish the thought, unless of course, you actually hurt her." Her expression changed into a grim one.

"Uh…"

I felt my face went red when I read wht my "mum" said.

_Ohh, I can't believe you've got your first boyfriend, a nice one at that. Oh…such an adorable couple. Soon you'll be—"_

Apparently, the others read it too, because they were all clapping Nico on the back. "Dude, even her mom approves!" Percy laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Nico grumbled.

"Seriously, Nico. When are you going to go to second base?" Annabeth asked.

Nico gave her a death glare. "When you two finally do it."

"Which is about, tonight." Percy added. Nico's face flushed.

Amos's face turned red. "Not on my watch."

I read the next few paragraphs.

_My arm was around Sadie's waist and we were heading to the line to buy popcorn and drinks._

_I looked over at Sadie and she began a long explanation and apology for her mom. What I did next, I blame on my ADHD. My impulsiveness completely took over and I cut her off by smashing my lips onto her soft ones. I have to say I was floating on clouds until I realized what I was doing and pulled away._

_She looked at me, shocked. I started to stutter an apology. I looked up into her smiling face, the face of the only girl I'd ever fallen for._

_"What'd you stop for death breath?" She murmured as she locked her lips with mine again._

_That's when I knew she was the girl for me. She was beautiful, same style as me, same interests. She didn't mind who I was, and we had the same social skills, which was to say: little to none. Her mom approved of me, as well as my dad._

I blushed at the scene. Did Nico really think that of me?

"So cute!" Thalia commented. The rest of us looked at her weirdly.

"What? Just because I'm Artemis' lieutenant doesn't mean that I have to hate love, do I?" she protested.

"Actually, for you to be a productive leader, you have to conform to their norms and beliefs." Nico said.

"And since when did I do that, little cousin?" Thalia asked.

Nico thought for a while. "Uh, never once in you life."

Thalia winked at him. "Exactly."

"I wish it really happened, though." I sighed.

"I can make that come true." Nico said, and without, warning, pressed his lips to mine. I was lost to the kiss. I heard someone say, "Ooohhh!" and another say, "can _I_ kiss somebody right now?" Thalia just rolled her eyes and said, "Boys."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Amos, refusing to look at us, but from time to time, his eyes would dart back to Nico and me.

When he broke the kiss, he asked, "So, how was that?"

"Perfect." I said dreamily. "Nico, am I really the only girl you've ever fallen for?"

"Yes."

We read the next one. It was titled, "_Goodbye, my Love__, by CariVal_."

As we read the story, I couldn't help but hug Nico as tight as I could. It was a very sad fic, and I couldn't even bear the thought of Nico dying, especially right in front of me.

_He shook his head. I noticed that his skin was beginning to pale, even paler than usual. "No…my…time. Finally…see…Bianca. Sorry…Sa…die…"_

_Without thinking, I pressed my lips to his, memorizing how those lips of his was able to make my heart melt. His grip in my hand tightened, as if he was using me as an anchor to hold on to this world, but eventually, it slackened, and his arm fell beside him, limp and dead. His chest stopped rising and falling, and I felt him take his last breath._

_I broke the kiss. Our last kiss. I gazed at his half-open eyes, which were black, dull, and hazy._

I didn't even realize that tears were flowing from my eyes until Nico wiped them away gently with his thumb. I hugged him tightly. "Please, don't die. I can't live without you."

Nico hugged me back, and kissed my forehead. "I will never leave your side." He muttered. We broke apart, and saw the others tearing up as they read the fic.

Percy tried to cheer us up. "Guys, read the last part. Really cheesy, but it might help you."

_As they set fire on his shroud, tears started to fall from my eyes. I still hadn't accepted the fact that Nico was gone from me. Forever. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. A pale man dressed in what looked like shadows stepped beside me. "He always talked highly of you, you know." He told me._

_I was befuddled. "Who, Nico?" I wiped the tears with the back of my hand, but I think my eyes were still red and puffy from crying._

_The man chuckled. "Who else? During the last few months, all of his trips to the underworld were filled with stories of you two. He recounted every story with so much light in his eyes and with so much love that I could've mistaken him for a child of Aphrodite. He told me himself that you were his silver lining, Sadie Kane. That you were the beacon of light that shone through the never –ending darkness that is his life. Even in Elysium, he couldn't help but brag about how much one person truly changed his entire life. And he wasn't very discreet, either, saying your entire name out loud."_

_I was taken aback by his words. "Nico – told that about me?"_

_"Of course. Now if you excuse me, I still have to rant on him on why he died at such a young age." He walked past me._

_"Wait," I called after him, "who are you, anyway?"_

_The man turned back and said with a playful wink, "His father." With that, the shadows swallowed him up, and he disappeared._

_I just stood there in shock. That was Hades? From what Nico had told me, I would have expected him to have devil's horns, bat wings, claws, sharp, serrated teeth, and red skin covered in flames. _

Nico laughed. "Really? Hades struck you as that?"

I crossed my arms. "Well, from what you told me, that's what I really imagined anyway."

"Well, I suppose it's my fault too…" Nico said sheepishly.

We read the other stories. Some really good ones, like "The Death God Alliance" series, really made us laugh. But then, we came across one of the newly updated stories titled, "_The Moments of Sadico__, by CariVal."_

"Isn't he that guy who wrote the _Goodbye, My love_, or something?" Nico asked.

We all nodded in agreement. Nico clicked the page.

Then, something came to me. "Hey, what's Sadico?"

Bast rolled her eyes. "It's like Percabeth, only for you and Nico."

"Okay…what's Percabeth?" I asked.

"Percy and Annabeth's pet name. Duh." Carter said. I slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"So Sadico is…Sadie and Nico?" I asked. They all nodded their heads.

"Oh. Cool." I commented. "Then what about Carter and Zia?"

Nico shrugged. "I think it was called Zarter, or something."

Carter blushed.

From chapter one alone, I was already fuming. Nico and I were too you to do THAT!

Nico tried to soothe my anger. "Calm down, Sadie. It's just a story, that's all."

I didn't calm down, not at the least. "But it's in the internet, _for every mortal out there to read!_ Oh gods, how am I ever able to go outside again?"

We kept reading. I was probably red-faced by the time we finished. The consolation? Nico is too. Carter was looking at me worriedly, like he was already afraid that I would kill him. I really hated the first part:

_"Good morning."_

_I nearly jumped out of my bed. I mean, who would wake me up at 6:30 in the morning? A pair of brown eyes were gazing at me, his mouth hanging agape, and staring at in awe. His entire face was red, and he was backing slightly, as if he was considering about making a run for it without even explaining himself. I wanted to scream at him for almost giving me a bloody heart attack, but I felt myself blushing instead, and wondering at the same time what he was looking at, when my gaze travelled down to my body…_

_Oh crap, I only had underwear and a shirt on!_

_I hastily grabbed the nearest thing on my nightstand, my wand, and chucked it at that super annoying (but cute, h I hate myself sometimes) son of Hades._

_"Nico, you pervert, get out of my room!" The wand made a beeline for him. I suppose it was the magic that acted as a targeting system, because my wand was spinning, and following Nico wherever he went. While he was distracted, I checked the door to see if anyone had come in, and thankfully, no one did yet. My face was probably red from embarrassment, and anger._

_To my utter satisfaction, Nico ran for the door, but tripped on a tripwire that I had made for Carter, or whoever barges into my room without knocking. A bucket full of sour milk dropped on his head, some splashing on me. I recoiled at the smell. Ugh, not one of my best plans._

I mean, Nico would be too much of gentleman to even sneak into my room! Apparently, he thought so too, because he took out his sword and sliced the laptop in half.

The others were literally on the floor laughing their heads off, both from the fiction and Nico murdering Carter's laptop.

"Hey! That was _mine!"_ Carter said.

"Uh…sorry?" Nico ran for the kitchen, Carter directly behind him.

"Oh gods…that was too much…" Percy was clutching his sides while rolling on the floor.

"Hades: Yeah, Nico! Bang her hard! Nico: DAD!" Thalia quoted from the story.

Amos looked disgusted, as was they stomped out of the room, leaving me alone with two laughing children of the big three.

I did the only sane thing I could think of at the moment. I kicked Percy and Thalia in the stomach.

Their laughter turned to groans of pain. "Why did you do that?" Percy demanded.

I ignored him, and went back upstairs. So much for my peaceful weekend.

**Well, that was fun to write. Read and Review, everybody!**


End file.
